The christmas party
by Sheila Prior
Summary: Jack spots the face of an angel at Davey's christmas party, what will he do to meet her?


Jack stood in the corner of his best friend's christmas party. He hadn't really believed that Davey was the christmas party type, but hey, that's cool. The 18 year old looked around, trying to spot a familiar face, instead, he spotted a beautiful unfamiliar one. He felt his cheeks heat up and grinned as he caught his younger brother, Crutchie, "Hey, crutch, don't look now, but there's this beautiful girl over there talking to Sniper." He sighed as Crutchie peered over his shoulder."I said don't look now." He said. Crutchie chuckled.

"Relax Jacky boy, she wasn't looking this way." His brother chuckled as he sat down in a leather chair, placing his crutch on the floor. Jack sat on the couch beside the chair. "Why you tellin me this huh?" Crutchie asked, amused at his older brother's actions. Jack felt his cheeks warm once again. Crutchie smirked."Ohhh, I get it, well, maybe learn a bit about er before tryin anythin."

"Thanks Crutch, you'se the best." Jack grinned and stood up, ruffling the fifteen year old's hair. Crutchie sighed and smoothed down his hair. Jack ran off to acquire information. He went to Davey, he invited the girl, so obviously he would know something or other about her. He approached the brunette, who was talking to another friend of his, Race. "Is that Race under the mistletoe?!" Jack distracted the other boy, and sure enough the gambler ran off to find his boyfriend. Jack looked to Davey, who had a frown on his face. "Oh don't look at me that. Look Dave, I need some help. Who's that brunette in the skirt?" He asked, pointing to the subject of his affection. Davey looked towards where he was pointing.

"Oh her, that's Katherine, I work the same shift at the library as her." Jack was a little surprised Davey worked at the library, but he pushed that thought aside in the prospect of the girl, Katherine. "Wait, why are you asking?" Davey asked cautiously. Jack sighed and rubbed his temples.

"Just ask Crutchie." He said and walked towards a bunch of Mistletoe. There had to be a chance that this 'Katherine' would walk under it at one point, and then he'd play it cool and, boom, in the bag like groceries. And so, he waited, and waited, and waited some more. He sighed and looked around. Nobody had walked under the archway, at all. And if they had, neither of them had noticed. Crutchie and Davey kept eyeing hm and smirking, or wiggling their eyebrows. Jack rolled his eyes each time. Eventually, he decided that his approach wouldn't do him any good, instead, he waited for her to come into the kitchen. He'd say something about it being too loud in the living room, which was still true, offer her some hot chocolate, and bada bing bada boom, he'd be in. And so he waited. For twenty minutes, and she didn't come, plenty of others did though. He huffed and practically stomped out of the kitchen, but didn't to avoid weird looks. He went to his brother and Best friend."Help me out here guys, what am I doing wrong?" He pleaded with them for help. Davey looked at him.

"How about this, Crutchie, kindly pretend to be Katherine for a minute." The fifteen year old shrugged and stood up. Davey backed up, then walked over to him."Hello miss, you look nice tonight, my name's Jack." He said as though he were talking to a 5 year old. Jack frowned.

"Forget it, I don't needjer elp." He stormed away while the boys laughed at him. Jack huffed to himself.'I don't need their lousy help.' He was so caught up in his storming, that he didn't notice where he was going, causing him to bump into someone.

"Ey, watc-" He cut himself off as he saw that he had bumped into the girl he had been staring at for most of the time he was there.

"I'm so sorry, I just wasn't looking where I was going, and I just.." She sighed. "I just don't know a lot of people here, Davey probably just invited me because he felt sorry for me." She rubbed her neck. Jack shook his head.

"Pity invite, no way, he was telling me about you, and you sound great. Uh, I'm Jack, by the way, Jack Kelly." He stuck out his hand. She smiled.

"The Jack kelly, the one that keeps driving Davey up the wall." Jack laughed at that.

"That'd be me miss. Aw man, was he goin on about some poetry class and skateboarding?"

"Yes!" She exclaimed. Jack re extended his hand.

"And you are?" Of course he already knew, but figured it be creepy to tell her about that.

"Oh, Right, Katherine, Plumber." She finally shook his hand.

"Well, miss Katherine, It's a pleasure ta finally meet you." He smiled.

"HEY LOVE BIRDS, LOOK UP!" Race called, looking at Jack. Jack was confused but slowly looked up. He was sure he went as red as Rudolph's nose. Mistletoe. He looked back down at Katherine and gulped. She was pinker than a flamingo.

"So, uh-"

"This is awkward." She interrupted him. Jack sighed. This was not how he had imagined kissing her, but, hey, everyone would be on his ass about this for the rest of eternity if he didn't follow the tradition.

"Well, we should probably..get this over with." He said.

"Y-Yes, we should." Katherine stammered. She gulped and grabbed his shirt, surprising Jack with the forceful kiss. Jack was a little shaken at first, but it was over almost as soon as it began. Katherine was definitely red now."Why don't we move this conversation to somewhere safer."

"Don't know if that's possible with all me friends here. But would you let me take ya out fer lunch and we could continue it then?" He asked, sheepishly shoving his hands into his pockets. Katherine smiled.

"Well, that does sound nice Mister Kelly." She chuckled and grabbed a pen."Here, text me." She smiled and wrote her number on his hand. Jack smiled.

"Tank you very much, _Miss Plumber_ , and if that's the case, here's mine." He softly took the pen from her and scrawled his number on her arm."There."

"Well thank you. This has been nice, but I need to get going." She smiled at him.

"Then at least let me walk ya out." He grinned and went with her to the door, helping her with her coat.

"Oh, thanks." She smiled."This has been quite the unexpected evening."

"That's for sure." He smiled."I'll text ya!" He called as she walked out to her car.

"Good night Jack." She smiled and got into her black beetle car. Jack closed the door and sighed. He saw Crutchie approaching.

"What's got you all rosy, uh?" Jack smiled at his younger brother.

"Crutchie, I think I'm in love!"


End file.
